


Blind Fate

by sawa18



Category: TMNT (2007), TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Sex, F/M, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawa18/pseuds/sawa18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael and Casey are best friends and lovers, ther's only one problem: Casey is already engaged with a woman and she's the turtles' best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i sarted this thing just because i was bored and wanted to give more Casey/Raph feelings, but now it's becoming a series and it hit me hard. Enjoy!

Common people would say that during the night, in the streets of Brooklyn, you would find only criminals, crooks, and homeless people. But the very few that knows the place really well, and who are brave or careless enough to walk in the city at night, would assert differently: there aren't only people walking in the streets of New York City, but something scarier, more sharp and swift. There are mutants.

One night a young, big and red cladded mutant turtle named Raphael was on the roof of an abandoned building, sitting on the edge, staring at someone: a man with dark hair and eyes, who was a bit older than the turtle, drinking a cold beer on the couch while watching the hockey match. Next to him there was a cute ginger woman, who was busy reading a book. She was leaning her head on the mans shoulder. They looked like a couple.

"He didn't do it" Raphael said, gritting his teeth "He promised me to do it tonight."

He's just a liar

That's what he has been telling himself for four months, trying to convince his heart.

He jumped and landed with grace, despite his bulky body, on the staircase ofthe fire escape of the opposite building. He watched the two young adults through the window. The man noticed him and on his face started to spread a wide, genuine smile.

"Hey Raph, buddy, we didn't expect y-" his sentence was cut off when he saw that the young turtle pulled out his Sai. A dangerous twinkle shined in the golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"H-hey bud. Wh-what.." Casey blinked. Raph would do never such a things to us, right?

"Shut up" Raph took his sai in his hands and was ready to launch them.

Terror was plasterend across the face of the man, but before he could even focus on what was happening he felt a gust of wind near his left cheek. After being stayed frozen for a moment Casey turned his head and looked behind him. His so called best friend hit a small rat in a corner. "Oh geez, i thought i killed them all"

"Well bonehead, i think you missed someone" Raph smiled "Tell me April how can you live in such a place? You deserve better."

"Says the mutant turtle who lives in the sewers and his master is a rat" April shrugged

"Indeed it wasn't easy to kill the lil guy. He deserves at least a decent funeral"

Casey blanched, the thought of touching a dead rat made him sick.

April noticed "I'll take care of it, but I'm going to take some tissues first".

When the young lady left the room Raph looked into Casey's eyes and said "Still afraid of rats, uh? For God's sake Case you're 25 now and you meet Master Splinter almost everyday"

"Umm yeah well...how is your fear of bugs doing?" The man had cocky smile on his face now

"There are insecticides for that." Raph shrugged "About fears...Why didn't you-"

"Hey guys look at the thing" April said while showing off the rat's corpse.

Casey almost jumped on Raph "Ewww! Hon, you know i can kill them but can't touch their corpses. Rats are too gross"

"And you're the big man" she laughed.

Raph felt his heart tighten while see his friend laughing airily. He didn't noticed she was back in the room and he was starting to talk about that. "I should go"

"What? No. Stay here, it has been a while since the last time you came here" April winked

"N-no it's already late, but thanks" He was going to jump down and hide in the shadows when he felt a hand on his shoulder blocking him

"Maybe i should escort you till the nearest manhole" Casey looked at his fiancè and she nodded.

"I guess i may let you go out tonight. You bought me such beautiful flowers"

"Thanks, hon" And a moment he was disappeard along with his hockey mask and baseball bat.

Casey hoped that there would have been some Purple Dragons on the streets, but he guessed that wasn't his night and, as if that wasn't enough, Raph didn't say a word to him since they left April's place.

He knew that his best friend was in a bad mood and he also knew the reason of it. He decided that the best thing was not to say a word.

When they found a manhole in a dark alley they stopped. The atmosphere was pretty heavy too handle. "Well i guess it's a goodnight, pal"

"Freaking flowers" the turtle muttered.

"What was that?"

Raphael pushed him "Not only you promised me to tell her about us and you didn't do it but you also bought her fucking flowers. And you were sitting there in the couch fucking amused and everything and...even April was happ and...and...that's not fair!"

Casey pushed back "Well i couldn't do it today cause she was in a good mood today and it's not fair to attack me either but you're doing it!"

"You're doing it too and you're an asshole. You can't even find good excuses!" The red turtle couldn't take it anymore and punched him in the face.

The vigilante lost his balance and landed in the pile of cartons behind him. He quickly got up and tackled Raphael down. They were on the ground and bruised but they never stopped wrestling.

Minutes had passed or maybe second but at one point they were too tired to fight they just stayed there in the shadows breathing heavily on each other. Casey was hypnotized by raph's lips and golden eyes and besides red was always been his favorite color.

He put his lips on raph's but the ninja turtle was still too angry for that. He bite his lip hard "I'm still mad at you, jerk"

"I know"

"N-no" Raph tried to push him away, but Casey pinned his hands down to the ground, rolling his hips, urging him.

"Oh Raphie, i know you're mad but i swear i'll make it up soon, alright?"

"It has been four months, Case" Raph chewed his inner cheeck not to moan "I'm tired of waiting, she's my friend too."

"I'm so sorry. I'm gonna figure out something, but for now let's enjoy our moment here" the young vigilante started rotating his hips against Raph's.

"Ghhh...No...Case, not with the...AH!" Raph groaned "Ugghh...fuck it. Come here you!" He pulled Casey down and pressed hard his lips on the guy's. Casey was a little surprized but didn't cumplained, indeed he was happy to kiss the turtle while exploring his body -especially the thighs- with his hands.

"Come on Raph, show me what you got"

"F-fuck" He couldn't take it anymore, his cock emerged from his slit, fully erected.

"Hmmm it's so beautiful. Hello lil Raphie, how are you? don't worry uncle Case will take care of you!"

"Just take off your pants and fuck me already!" Raph shouted "And how dare you call it little, uh? it's even bigger than yours"

The vigilante wasn't even listening to him, he was focused palming him and with the right hand and unbottoning his belt with the left hand. He couldn't stop straing at raph, he was beautiful when he was blushing.

"H-hurry" The red cladded turtle said with an husky voice.

"Heh, i thought you didn't want this" Casey lowered his pants and boxers, revealing his erection. He positioned himself and took raph's thighs, spreading them as wide as possible. Luckily, the red cladded turtle was a higly trained ninja, that meant that he was used to stretch his limb before training.

The vigilante was ready and he positioned his dick's head into Raph's butt hole.

Honestly, Raph was afraid that someone could see them, but they were fully hidden in the shadows behind a dumpster and it was quite difficult that someone could possibly go there on late the tension was making it all more exciting.

When Casey slipped inside the turtle in one sharp move, he groaned; his eyes locked to raph's, enjoying the lust written in them. He began to hrust slowly, almost kindly, he didn't want to miss the viw of his best friend biting his bottom lip: urging him, begging him.

The vigilante couldn't refrain his need any longer and he knew that Raph would have kicked his ass if he didn't go faster . And so he did.

"Ah, ah...Case, I..i think i l.." Raphael bit his tongue, he didn't know what he was going to say. He was still furious with him, but he couldn't hide his feelings to himself anymore: he loved Casey. A love that went over friendship. Indeed that was the main reason he wanted to tell April about their secret...meetings, to start something with his best pal.

This couldn't even be defined as a relationship, because they weren't...they couldn't stay together.

All the both of them were able to say was each other's name. Murmurs in the darkness.

"Are you..please tell me..I can't take it anymore" Casey said breathless near Raph's ear.

The ninja turtle groped Casey's ass with his calloused hands to pull him fully was going to come soon, but he didn't want to let this end. Not so soon.

"AH! Damn, babe!" Casey gasped.

Few seconds later the man felt Raphael shivering and his seed was spread all over his plastron. The beautiful view of his best friend's orgasm made him coming too.

After cleaning himself with a little tissue that Casey had in a pocket of his jeans, Raphael entered in the lair and noticed that nobody was there except for his big brother, Leonardo, drinking a cup of tead in the kitched.

The red turtle rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was being lectured by Leo, he only needed a shower and his beloved hammock.

He was leading to the bathroom when he heard his big brother's voice calling him. Damn it. Not stealthy enough.

"Raph, wait!"

"What do you want, fearless?"

"umm well..are you okay? You usually come back one or two hours after the curfew and I regularly lecture you. But in the last months you return even later and ,neverthless, you look more relaxed in the morning -and civil- than you've ever been in your life."

"So what? Ya miss my bad temper?"

"No, but I'm worried. Even thought you seem happy, I can see that in your heart something really bothers you" Leo explained with calm. Sadness in his eyes "What is it Raph? Can I help you?"

"No you can't!" Raph shouted to his big brother "And you shouldn't worry, this situation will be over soon."

"Are you sure, Ra-" bt Raph already reached the bathroom and locked himslef in.

Under the shower,Raphael cursed himslef for letting this happen. For letting Casey play with his feelings. It was already difficult to handle him as best friend.

But damn if he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, waht Raph is gonna do? And what does Casey think about this situation? you'll fin out soon ;)
> 
> Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

New York City is a city full of possibilities and surely nobody has time to look at the sky and contempleate the clouds. Nobody except Casey Jones who that day was on a rooftop, smoking and enjoying his break from work.

It has been a long day and his coatch made him sweat like a mule because he’s becoming slow, and he knew it was parlty becuase of smoking . Also, he knew he should have quitted long time ago when he started to play as a pro, when his doctor told him, when April told him…when everybody more responsible than him told him. Even Raph.

 

Casey felt a grip towards his stomach. He felt bad for have been such a dickhead and have left his best friend in such a miserable way. It has been already a week since the last time he saw him and he still didn’t say anything to April.

  
He had to tell to his fiancè about his secret relationship, because he really wanted to have Raph for himself, but every time he looked into April’s eyes no word could left his mouth. After all this time, he was still attacked to her: she was beautiful, smart, kind and patient. He was in love with her, the same love he felt for Raph. Also, the red hair made him go crazy.

  
Maybe with a bit luck he would be able to tell April the truth that same night after the “family dinner”, as Mikey called it, at the lair.

  
*************

  
"Oh man, did you saw that vid where the dog was trying to jump off the car, April?" 

Casey could hear Mikey squeeing from the kitchen where he, Raph and Leo were cleaning the potatoes that April bought for that special occasion.

For some reasons Leonardo was quite angry and every time Casey tried to look at him in the eyes he felt like he was traficted by a pair of katana. He wondered if the blue clad turtle knew something about he and his younger brother. He hoped not because the last thing he wanted was a lecture by Leo and Master Splinter, but he knew Raph would never have done such a thing like blabing about them.

And in that moment he realized that Raph wasn’t the same. He looked pale, his skin was of a grey-ish color, like he had nausea somehow. “Hey Raph are you alright, man?”

  
Raphael became even paler “Wh-What? Oh yeah don’t worry, i’m just tired”.

  
Casey didn’t believe a single word of what he said. He managed to look into Raph’s eyes: the corneas were almost completely red and the eyelids were halfclosed.  _He must have cried a lot for looking so miserable._

  
A sense of guilt rose in Casey. Was it possible that Raph was in that state because of him? He couldn’t believe that somebody could be so sick for loving too much someone else. It was unacceptable. He wanted to punch something, but he knew that the only thing he could actually do to solve that kind of situation was making out his mind.

  
And tonight he would have solved the things once and for all.

  
He felt deeply sorry for April but he couldn’t go on with this situation….Raph didn’t deserve it.

  
The rest of the night passed in tranquillity except for the part when Raphael decided to skip dinner and leading to bed without saying a word.

When Casey and April were finally at home the only thing they could do was streching themself and resting on the couch.

After dinner Mikey insisted to play at twister and doing that with 3 highly trained ninja and a petite kunoichi girl wasn’t the easiest thing in the world. After 3 hours they couldn’t feel their limbs anymore so they lead to their home sweet old appartment.

The only thing he wanted was going to bed but he knew he couldn’t. Not yet. He had to do it now. Now that April was tired too and maybe with a bit luck she wouldn’t have killed him due to tiredness.  
"April i really have to say something to you. Something really important." He started.

"Can’t this wait till tomorrow morning? I really need a bed right now"

"Uh..no…it can’t wait or I would go crazy"

Finally Casey got her attention, but she looked at him he knew he was in big trouble. After seven years of relationship, he was till charmed by those big bright, intense, blue eyes. She moved with grace towards towards where he was sitting, laying her body against his.

"You know what would be great too?" She whispered near his ear.

"Uhh..No..i don’t really know" He tried to look away from her curves, but failing.

"That you would show me again that trick you did last night. Tha one i liked so much…"

"Oh..oh well m-maybe but i don’t think it’s a go-" Casey couldn’t even finish the sentence that April’s lips were pressed into his. Her tongue searching his, demanding attention, her hands working his shirt’s buttons. After a while Casey responded to the kiss and started exploring April’s back. His lips traced her throat and he was paid with a long moan.

Casey was moving to April’s breast but he bit his tongue when his mind imagined Raphael’s pale face, full of sadness and desperation.

"I have to go" his words left his mouth before even thinking.

"What?… And where do you want to go in the middle of the night? I won’t let you go on patroling today" April had a worried look, like she knew what he was really up to do. Casey felt his heart thightening.

"Nowhere really. I just need some fresh air and want to smoke a cigarette, i’ll be on the rooftop if you need me" he managed to say "I’m sorry, babe, i’m just not in the mood tonight. I know it sounds crazy coming from me but it’s true, believe me". And with that he went out on the fire escape and started running on the top of the building.

When he reached the top he was breathing heavily. What was wrong with him? Not only he didn’t have the guts to tell his fiancè that he was cheating her with their friend, but he was losing the battle against his primordial instincts. And like it wasn’t enough, April was getting suspicious about his behaviour.

Casey lightened a cigarette and smoked nervously, he missed Raph so bad. He wanted to feel the heat of his breath once more, even just for laying on his bed and doing nothing but cuddling him. Raphael’s life was already messed up without him causing so much trouble.

How could have possibly predicted something like this. It was going so well, everything was fine when Raph wanted more. Because one night wasn’t enough. Not that casey wanted to end it but still…

_It was just one night of patrolling, like almost every night they spent together. He remembered it was summer, one of the hottest nights of the season and they were so lucky to bump into a Purple Dragon’s meeting in an abandonated coach-house. it wasn’t an easy fight but Casey and Raph were at maximum and managed to get just some scratches._

_The only things he could remember after the fight was that they raced upon a building and when they stopped Casey couldn’t take off his eyes from Raph’s sweating body. Adrenalin still running through his body. Raph’s eyes half closed. Their lips finding each other. Raph’s calloused hands exploring shyly Casey’s body. The heat. The passion. The sweet words. The fury and the demanding touches. Each other name cried out loud._

He took out the phone from his pocket and quickly texted to his best friend.

Tonight, he won’t be alone.

  
*******  
Darkness. Raph being quite and cold, so unusual for him. Casey was right behind him, embracing him and whispering nice things like how much he cared about him. But something wasn’t right, he could feel Raphael’s body jerking at his touch and sometimes trembling.  
And then he heard a sob coming from his best friend’s throat. His body trembling even more than before, he could hear his buddy sniffing and breathing heavily.

Suddenly, Raphael got up from his bed and leaded to the bathroom. Casey didn’t follow he knew his best friend needed some time alone, he could only stayed there staring at the ceiling, still shocked from what he saw.

What was happening to his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took me so long next chapter will be totally different and you won’t have to wait almost month for it lol T^T
> 
> Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

5.45am

The lair was still dark. Nobody was awake. Even Donnie managed to go to the bed that Master Splinter set in his lab to avoid painfull neckaches by constantly sleeping on his working chair.

But for Leonardo light wasn’t so necessary, he remembered the way to the kitchen. Besides, ninjas had to walk in the dark all the time. He was used to the dark and also to wake up early and meditate before the sun rose.

He was leading to the kitchen to prepare his favorite kind of tea to prepare himself for the upcoming day and to calm his nerves. This whole moody-Raphael situation wasn’t helping his insomnia. He really wanted to help his brother, he really did, but every time he tried  to broach the subject, Raph always rejected him. He was impossible to talk to. The saddest thing was that it was getting worse day by day, because he knew, everybody knew, how Raph was bad the previous evening; how his corneas were red; how pale was his skin; the dark circles under his eyes…

And then he saw Casey’s figure who was just leaving a bedroom and  _Oh my God, why is his shirt in his hand and not on his body?_  Leo noticed, besides the almost nakedness of his firend, that he was trying to be stealthly. Failing, of course. He was going to call the vigilante by his name and asking him why the hell he was in the lair, but he stopped right away, realizing that Casey just went out of the room next to his. Raph’s room.

Even though Leo’s mind was still tired, he managed to do simple calculus and figuring out that Casey was somehow linked to his borther’s mood.

Suddendly, Casey took his phone form his pocket and dealt a phone number. Leo knew he shouldn’t have been there, should have left and, but he hid himself in the shadows and waited.

A familiar voice answered up. The leader could hear it was April’s voice screaming: “Casey Harold Jones, where the fuck are you? I’ve been waiting for you all night!!”

“H-hey baby, I’m so sorry I was here with..in the lair, you know. Raph didn’t feel well yesterday and he called me…” Casey started to explain himself, but he knew he was in big trouble. “Uhuh…no I know I should have warned you but I…I forgot, I’m sorry I’m coming back.”

All Leonardo could do was blinking. Why didn’t his brother ask him for his help? Why not Splinter? Why Casey? He knew Casey is Raph’s best friend and if he needed help he would have never admited it. But they were his family.   
The thing was serious.

He must have been moved, because the next thing he remembered was finding himself sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen, while staring at the wall. He wondered how much time he had spent in there.  
Just when he was standing up to make tea, Raph entered in the kitchen. He looked even paler and more greyish than the previous night. Seeing his brother like that made Leo’s heart tightening.

“Hey, zup?”

“H-hello! I’m fine.” Leo bit his tongue before he could say what he really thought about Raph’s look and said instead “How did you sleep? You looked really tired last evening”

“Like a rock.” He rubbed the back of his head  "Sorry for leaving you guys early"

Raphael was sorry? This must not be good.

“I saw Casey leaving your room before.” Leo cursed himself for saying it. He ruined everything, Raph was surely going to close himself up again.

  To his surprise, his brother only stood still and his skin became even paler. “Y-yeah, Casey wasn’t feeling too good. He was totally wasted last night and asked me to crush here…I guess he was too scared for April’s lecture, eheh.”

_Raph definetly needs some lessons from Mikey on how to lie properly._

He put a hand on Raph’s shoulder: “Raph, I know you’re lying. Just tell me truth. I know you’re suffering, but I can’t help you if you keep rejecting me.”

“And what if I don’t need any help, uh?” Raph shouted with anger “ Stop being behind my back every day of my useless fucking life!”

“Please, I’m your family. If you don’t want my help at least talk to Master Splinter or any of our brothers. We just want you to be happy.”

The hot head looked his brother right in his eyes and breathed heavily, not knowing what to do. He knew he was sick for this whole affair with Casey, but could he really trust Leo? What could he possibly loose?

Raph was desperate after all, somebody’s help could be really useful. Even if he was from his lame big brother.

“Do you promise me not to tell a word of what I’m going to reveal to you?”

Leo didn’t know if he could promise such a thing. Their sensei, who was like a father to the turtles, had the right to know what his son’s troubles. But the sick look on Raph’s face made him change his mind. His brother needed him right now, he was ready to do anything for him.

“I promise. I care a lot about you, probably more than you think.”

Raph widened his eyes for a brief moment , but he tried to compose himself and not to show his emotions. He took a deep a deep beath (Though, it sounded more like a rantle to Leo) and started telling what was going on between him and his best friend.

Raph told everything to his big brother, even the nights alone with Casey, how it started, how Casey promised him to ditch April for him…

Leo couldn’t do anything but listen. In those few brief neverending minutes of revelation, all the words faded from his mind.Everything made sense now. He finally knew why his younger brother had that weird behaviour in these months.  
When Raph stopped there was nothing but silence.

“I..I..You..What..?” Leo tried to speak coherently, but the news shocked him. After a minute, he could only say “Why?”

Raph staid siletly for a bit but then he just whispered loudly enough to be heard “Because I thought he loved me as much as I love him.”

The blue clad turtle couldn’t believe what he just heard. His hot head-ed borther was in love with someone. Not just someone. With Casey. His best friend, already engaged with his other best friend: April.

How was he supposed to help Raph in this situation?

“So what are you going to do?”

Silence.

Leo sighed and lowed his head a bit.

“Ok, but at least answer to this question: do you think you will happy if Casey officially breaks up with April?”

Raph turn his head to the side, avoiding his brother’s stare. He was trying to hide it, but the leader noticed a tear escaping from his right eye.

The only thing Raph was able to choke after few moments was a single feeble…

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahahahahah I’m not dead and surely I still have a lot of ideas for this story. I’m sorry for letting you wait so much, but this year was a hell of a year. I hope next one will be better and less stressful.
> 
> Welp here it is. Chapter 4…I feel I could have done so much better. (Especially the beginning)
> 
> Please, tell me what you think of this chapter (I appreciates honest opinions)


End file.
